ranisatidadimatafandomcom-20200214-history
Rani Sati Dadi Mata Wiki
Welcome to the Rani Sati Dadi Mata Religious Portal This is a Religious Portal about Rani Sati Dadi Mata provide by University of Oxford Divinity Society and Wikimedia Foundation.Inc. Rani Sati Dadi Mata temple situated at Jhunjhunu, Rajasthan. India. History When Abhimanyu (the son of the great Pandava, Arjun) lost his life while fighting the battle of Mahabharata, his wife and soon-to-be-mother, Uttara had wished to commitsati and end her life too. Citing the fact that it would not be appropriate to kill the innocent yet-to-be-born child, Lord Krishna stopped her from doing so. Since she was adamant, He gave her the boon that her desire to become sati shall be fulfilled in the next birth. Many years later, Uttara was reborn as Narayani bai and Abhimanyu as Tandhan Das. A beautiful horse possessed by Tandhan Das was being eyed by the son of king of Hissar from quite some time. But Tandhan Das refused to part with his precious horse by handing it over to the king’s son. On deciding to obtain forcefully then, the king’s son confronted him. H killed the king’s son in the battle that ensued. This enraged the king and he decided to take revenge soon. Sometime later, Tandhan Das was married to Narayani bai. After marriage, while returning to their village, they were suddenly attacked by the army of Hissar. Tandhan Das fought the battle bravely before he was stabbed in the back and lost his life. The young bride, Narayani bai displayed exemplary courage and bravery by fighting the army singlehandedly and killed the king. She then asked Ranaji (the caretaker of the horse) to make immediate arrangements for her to be set ablaze along with her husband’s cremation. Very pleased with Ranaji who played a vital role in fulfilling her wish to be sati with her husband, she blessed him that his name will be taken and worshiped before her name and since then she is known as Rani Sati. Soon after, her influence of 'sat' (truth and loyalty) involuntarily set up the pyre ablaze. A storm rose from the ashes telling Ranaji to take them on the horse and to build a temple wherever the horse stops. The horse stopped in Jhunjhunu where the temple stands today. Founder of New Department at University of Oxford Divinity Society The Encourage of our Student/Author Avinash Patra, Sr. and his Family relative Mr. Kedar Saraff and Mr. Sushil Saraff, We finally opened a New Department with vast throeycally course about THE HISTROY OF RANI SATI DADI MATA with a great support of the Divinity society of University of Oxford. Now We Introduce our Founder :- * Avinash Patra, Sr. : He is a Graduation Student of "The State University of New York" ,U.S.A., and Student Author of "University of Oxford", UK. and member of British Royal Family and Monarch of Westminster Abbey * Mr.Kedar Saraff.: He is a Garment Business man of Khariar and a Great Devotee of Rani Sati Dadi Mata * Mr.Sushil Saraff,: He is a Business man of Bangkok and Devotee of Rani Sati Dadi Mata Rani Sati Ki Amavas During the occasion of Bhado Amavasya or the no-moon day a sacred Pujanutsav is held in the month of bhado.This is the day when Sati immolated herself on funeral pyre of her husband. Celebration by Devotees: Millions of Devotees Stand in the queue for pujan at their local Rani Sati Dadi Temple and a huge PUJANUTSAV is held in Jhunjhunu for which millions of followers and worshippers stand in queue from early morning to take a majestic glimpse of Shri Rani Sati Jee. On this day people sing lots of Bhajans do Kirtans read Rani Sati Chaalisha and at last ends the puja ceremony with Rani Sati Dadi Arati. External Links *officially blog of Rani Sati Dadi Mata, Provide by OCHS Category:Temples in Rajasthan Category:Folk deities of Rajasthan Category:Browse Category:Temples in Rajasthan Category:Folk deities of Rajasthan Category:Browse